Veles Verizon
Sorry for the mess, I felt like writing my bro's character page lol General Trivia Veles S. Verizon is the leader of Raven's clones, formerly a loner who wandered the streets of Lamplight Town collecting bounties. He's one of the greatest bounty hunters in the history of Prodigy. He is currently giving Raven advice on leadership. Appearance Veles is a tall, 16 year old teenager with hair that is jet -black; turning gray in the middle, which fades into white (basically an ombre). He was wisteria-purple eyes and wears a black cloak with a hood that covers his face; equipped with a black suit underneath and black pants. He carries around two swords, eventually giving one to Raven Nightstar when she turns seven years of age. He often adorns his feet with black, ruby-encrusted boots made of leather. Due to his appearance, he is often called Dark Shadow, despite having pale skin. Personality He is very quiet, almost to the point where a few of his colleagues began to wonder if he was mute. He is the more practical side of Raven and often sees things realistically, whereas Raven sees things with a creative eye. Veles doesn't mind answering questions, but he himself doesn't ask questions and often relies on himself when handling a task. Even though he'd rather be alone, he doesn't mind having his neko-sister with him at times. Backstory Veles was born four years before Raven was, so he knew more about their father than she does. However, his memory had been erased by the Puppet Master during an ugly feud. He wandered towns and streets for years at a time, feeding and taking care of himself the best way he could. He did not recall having any friends or family, until he came across four-year old Raven fighting off a bear. Helping her defeat it, the two became close friends, and their bond grew stronger when Raven saved Veles from drowning in the river. It is said that he has the powers of a dragon, though this is yet to be clear since there aren't any wars breaking out. Both he and Raven can turn into kitsunes and regular foxes, though Veles has an additional power; the ability to possess one's body. He shares a shadow-shifter trait with Raven; he can turn into a shadow. However, Raven's shadow-shifting power is very different from Veles's; Raven can only turn into one shadow-form whereas Veles can turn into any shadow he wants. He could be a shadow underneath a table, or the shadow of a door. Nonetheless, he is more powerful than Raven in that sense. He can also read people's minds, bend any element (earth, wind, fire, ice, etc.), and consume fire. It isn't clear how he can do this, but maybe it has something to do with their father. . . . Veles is the only carnivorous character so far; never eating vegetation. He often chews his sword, it is unknown whether it is out of habit, hunger, or just because. Veles, being the alter-ego of Raven, doesn't share the same interests she does. She is more rambunctious, and he is more calm and collected. However, his insanity is unstable under situations. Sometimes his powers are too strong for his own good, and he turns against his colleagues. This only happened twice; once when the Puppet Master spelled him with a confusion spell, and once when MG was mimicking people; he went completely insane. Raven flips tables; he flipped entire dimensions. The only way it can be cured is with 16 tranquilizer darts in specific places. Yeah, Veles is hard to get a hold of. Relationships 1. Raven Nightstar. Veles and Raven don't trust each other at first, but he eventually grows more open around her when she saves him from drowning. He calls her "Neko-Chan", "Cyan", and "Rave". He refuses to call her "Soral", but only does so to tease her. 2. Titan. Titan is the brother-in-law to Veles, and even though they rarely talk, Veles still supports the ship between Titan and Neko-Chan. 3. Puppet Master. Veles is the only character with a direct correlation to this dark fiend; and he almost turned into a Pippet-like slave. However, Raven and Foreshadow (see next character page!) shoot him with tranquilizer darts, and eventually run the Puppet Master out of town. 4. Foreshadow. Veles knew Foreshadow was a member of the Night Legion, but he didn't expect to believe that he had given Raven a part of his future-sight powers. Veles grows cautious around Foreshadow, but eventually the two respect each other and become close friends. Theme Song " Goosebumps" (Travis Scott) "When I'm with my squad, I cannot do no wrong, yeah, saucin' in the city, don't get misinformed. . ." More If you enjoyed this page, leave a comment down below and don't forget to check out my other OC pages: https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/RavenNightstar https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Nyra_Kaminari https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Matrix_Kaminari https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/*Nero* https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Aris~ https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Foreshadow https://prodigy-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Hindsight_(Foreshadow%27s_Clone)